Forgotten Capital
Story The Thousand Sunny pulls up to the Northern Continent, docking right off the coast. In front of them is a frozen tundra, and they can see smoke rising in the distance, from a town. Luffy: You sure you won’t stick around this time? (Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Franky were on deck, while John and the group were on the ground.) John: Sorry, but this is where we part again. Once we finish up here, then we’ll be free to do what we want. I may just take you up on that offer. Luffy: Alright. See ya! Have fun! (John’s group walks off.) Okay, set sail! (The Thousand Sunny sails off.) The group is walking through the snow, Chopper running around and frolicking in it. Gwen: You seem more energetic than usual. Chopper: It’s the snow! And the refreshing temperature! It’s been so long since I’ve seen it. Vector: (Shivering) Well, not everyone’s like you. I’m cold blooded here! And you dddecide to take me up here. Kevin: Are we there yet? Foot travel is so slow. Logan: How would you prefer to travel? Kevin: Well, I’d like to fly in my plane. But wait! Someone crashed it! (He gives an evil glare at Kai, who doesn’t respond. She is lost in thought, ignoring the outside world.) John: Kai. (Kai looks up.) You okay? (Kai nods, then returns to being lost in thought.) They arrive at the town, Icicle Inn, and head for the inn there. John: Alright. We have enough gil saved up for a night’s stay. Vector: Could’ve stayed longer if we didn’t pay that pirate everything we had. John: Rest up. For tomorrow, we start our hike up the mountain, to the Codon Stream. End Scene There are several beds in a single room, with Vector and Sakura each in one of them, fast asleep and snoring. Gwen was trying to sleep, when their snores wake her, and she sits up. Gwen: How can anyone sleep through that? Ian: Don’t know. (She turns, seeing Ian leaning against the wall, right next to Sakura’s bed.) Gwen: You’re awake. (She looks around) Where is everyone? Ian: Not sure. Probably as restless as I am. This green river, the Codon Stream as John calls it, I’m not so sure it is what John thinks it is. Gwen: What do you think it is? Ian: The Lifestream. When a person dies, their life energy goes into the Lifestream, reclaimed and refueling the planet. This energy is part of us, and we are a part of the planet. If this is what I think it is, and Shinra finds it, they could drain the planet dry. (Ian stands over Sakura’s bed, and he smiles. Then, Sakura uppercuts him in her sleep, knocking him out.) Gwen: Ian?! (Gwen goes over, and uses mana to heal him. Sakura goes back down, fast asleep.) Kevin and Logan are up on the roof, Kevin looking up at the sky. Kevin: What a beautiful night. I’d love to be flying the Bronco here. To take to the sky, and be free from everything. Logan: Ha! That’s a fool’s dream. You can’t run away from your problems, and there isn’t anyone of us that is free to do what we wish. Kevin: You may think it’s crazy, but it’s my dream. Logan: A fool’s dream. Kevin: And my teacher’s dream. To go into space. Because of me, he lost his dream. The closest he’s ever come to going to space is the airship. Logan: Shinra’s airship? Kevin: Yep. Cid made it, and named it the Highwind. One day, I’m going to fly the Highwind, and take it all over the planet, maybe beyond. Logan: Well kid, I wish you luck. John and Chopper are outside the inn, building a snowman. John: There we go. Don’t pack it in too firm, and voila! It’s done! (They back away, revealing a snowman, though with no face.) Alright, we’ll need small rocks to form a mouth and eyes, sticks for the arms, and a carrot nose. Chopper: Why a carrot? John: You know, I don’t really know. Someone decided it was a good idea a long time ago. Chopper: Alright! I’ll get them. John: Sounds good. I’m going to check on Kai. She’s been gone awhile. Chopper: Want me to come? John: No. I’ll be fine. Go ahead and finish the snowman. Have it done to show Kai. Chopper: You think she’ll like it? John: Of course. (John runs off, heading towards the edge of town.) Now, where is she? (John closes his eyes, his eyes glowing with mana. His eyes then open, back to normal.) Great. No mana trail. Have to do this the old fashion way. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt sniffs the ground, looking for a scent trail. He then lifts his head, and sniffs the air. He then runs off, deep into the forest, the scent following a chocobo trail. End Scene Kai is riding Grace, and they arrive at a city with a giant conch shell building. They stop at the outskirts. Kai then gets off Grace. Kai: I’ll be back in just a bit, girl. Stay close. (Grace clucks and nods, running off. Kai releases a sigh, as she walks forward. Then, she turns, firing an arrow at Wildmutt, who was almost to her. Wildmutt dodges, and stands up, reverting.) John: I would’ve thought you’d sense me long ago. Kai: What the heck?! You followed me?! John: Those are the first words you say to me? Really?! What is going on, Kai? You’ve been off your game ever since the new moon. (Kai looks surprised, but then pulls back, looking reserved.) Kai: (Softly) You noticed? John: The Hunters and Artemis are at their strongest at the full moon, and weakest at the new moon. Kai: I, I. John, the Hunters are dead. I am the last of them. John: What?! Kai: Eunice, a member of the Hunters, fell in love with a boy, and was kicked out of the Hunters, stripped of her powers. On the new moon, Eunice came for revenge, and killed them all. I confronted her, and, failed. This, shook my confidence. John: I’m, sorry. But, you can’t keep to yourself like this. Now more than ever, you need friends. Kai: And where do I find those? I’ve been with the Hunters for centuries! I barely talk to men. John: We are already your friends. Me, Gwen, Sakura, Chopper. Everyone cares for you, and is worried. Kai: Thank you. John: What happens to the Hunters now? Kai: I must kill Eunice. She plans on leading her beloved to the Promised land. What’s more, I can’t hope to start the Hunters again until she is gone. John: Is there a Promised Land? I know Artemis used its power to save the world by becoming the moon, but is there a real Promised Land? Kai: (Looking down) Yes. It is real, but it’s nothing that exists on the planet. Shinra, and everyone, is on a wild goose chase. John: Why’d you come here? Where are we? Kai: The Forgotten Capital. Long ago, this was the capital of the continent, worshipping Lady Artemis. Zoë was the princess here, before it fell into ruins and she joined the Hunters. In fact, she was the founding member. John: Zoë’s a princess. Kai: Was. I came here to pray for the souls of my friends. John: Then lead the way. End Scene John and Kai enter the conch building, and descend down stairs, going to a shrine. Kai goes to it, and goes down on her knees, hands grasped and eyes closed. John is watching from the side, when he sighs. John: Guess it couldn’t hurt. (John goes over to Kai’s side, going on his knees and joining in her prayer.) The two leave sometime later, when a giant bear appears, roaring at them. John: What is that?! Kai: Guardian of the Capital. It is a shrine of Artemis, and it is needs a guardian. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (The bear raises its leg, swiping at them with its paw. Big Chill phases through it, its paw freezing. Kai shoots arrows with boxing glove tips, distracting the bear.) Are you really going to fight like that? Kai: It is a symbol of Artemis. I refuse to kill it. Big Chill: Then we’re in a bit of trouble. (Big Chill is then hit by the frozen paw, slammed into the ground. Big Chill gets up, and he hits the Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Echo Echo multiplies, and fires sonic screams at the bear, and it roars in pain. It swipes its paws around, destroying clones. Echo Echo jumps back, and hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! (Ultimate Echo Echo releases sonic disks, which surrounds the bear’s head. They fire sonic blasts, enveloping the bear. It roars, then falls over, unconscious. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts.) Kai: Why spare it? John: Because you wanted me to. Kai: But how did? John: I learned to understand what you were saying through your actions. Using boxing gloves, you weren’t saying that you wouldn’t kill it, but that you didn’t want it dead. Kai: The Lady Artemis was right to trust you. As was I. John: Come on. The others are probably waiting for us. (Kai nods, and gives a bird whistle. Grace appears, and Kai and John get on it. Grace then runs off, heading back towards the inn.) End of Disc 1. Please insert Disc 2. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami (cameo) **Sanji (cameo) **Franky (cameo) *Bear Guardian Aliens *Wildmutt *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) Trivia *Kai speaks to John for the first time. *The events at the Forgotten Capital ends the first disc of Final Fantasy VII. **This is symbolized by the ending, saying to switch to disc 2. **This is the end of season 1. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF